Snow Wars
by Carla Lute
Summary: A short story about the first battle of Hoth. Takes place shortly before ESB, only takes the films into consideration.


**Author's Note: **This is one of my first fanfics from _ages_ ago. Thought I'd dust it off and repost it.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and universe they live in are the property of Lucas, Lucasfilm, etc. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

* * *

oOo

**Snow Wars**

By Carla Lute

_Hoth was cold._ The moment the thought crossed Luke's mind he dubbed it as the understatement of the year. Even in the middle and warmest part of the day, he could see his breath like wisps of fog.

He was helping Wedge Antilles unload some crates in the docking bay of the Alliance's new secret base. Luke had received his rank of commander by death of a comrade. Wedge was trying to ease his feelings about it by making fun of him.

"So Commander Skywalker, do you think you have enough rank to impress a princess?" Wedge said with mocking grin.

"Who says I want to impress her?" Luke shot back.

"That streak of red running across your cheeks," Wedge countered.

"Look, wingman-," Luke started.

"Hey, kid, this place is cold enough to freeze a space slug," Han Solo said as he strolled up to them. A lopsided grin on his face.

"I'm asking Luke if he thinks he can impress Leia with his new title," Wedge offered.

Luke shot him a nasty look.

"Good idea, Wedge," Han said. "If his cheeks get any brighter, he could melt the snow."

Luke and Wedge set their crate down, and Wedge rubbed his aching back. "This has to be strange to you, Luke, after growing up on a desert world," he commented.

"Actually," Luke said. "Hoth looks like a white, and much colder, version of Tatooine. There's not much difference."

"Well there's a few things..." Wedge smiled as an idea came to him.

"Hold on a sec." He turned and hurried out the large hanger door.

Luke stuck his hands in his pockets to warm them. "Kid, you really interested in impressing Leia?" Han asked.

Luke shrugged. "I'm not a commander to impress her. I didn't ask for this. What do I know about command anyway?" Luke glanced at his friend. "Would it bother you if I was trying to impress Leia?"

"Why would it bother me?" Han said, his grin returning. "No offense, Luke, but I would hardly consider you competition. That is, if I was interested in Leia."

Luke realized he and Han had been walking toward the bay door which Wedge had gone out. "Where do you think Wedge has gone?"

"Luke!" Leia's voice rang sweetly in his ears. Luke turned to see her jogging toward them. Her hair was wrapped tightly around her head, and her snow jacket could not completely hide her figure.

"Hey, Commander!" Wedge's voice shouted from behind him. Luke swirled around and instinctively ducked. A white mass flew over his head and collided with Leia's jacket.

Leia came to a halt at the attack, her mouth hanging open. Wedge looked embarrassed.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Han shouted as he ran out to the nearest snow bank. He scooped up a handful of snow, packed it, and while Leia was brushing off her jacket, threw it at Wedge. Wedge ducked, but it nicked his shoulder. He started packing snow to counter attack.

Luke and Leia exchanged glances. Luke shrugged. "Us Rogue Squadron boys have to stick together," he explained and ran to join the fight.

Leia crossed her arms over her chest. "You're all hopeless," she said as they hurled snowballs at each other. "When are you going to grow up?"

"Leia!" Luke shouted with maniacal glee and launched a snowball in her direction.

Leia ducked. "Oh no, you don't!" She ran to join Han's side in the fray.

The other members of Rogue Squadron became aware of the fight.

Exchanging grins, they jumped into the battle. The sides soon dissolved, and it became every man for himself. Han and Leia squatted behind a snow mound from where they launched their defense, but no one else bothered to seek cover. The battle had begun to die down, when the deck officer yelled for them to stop playing around and help with the crates.

He was answered by a barrage of snowballs. Many of which hit their mark. Other ground crew rushed to his defense and the battle started up all over again.

Years later this fight was sometimes referred to as the first battle of Hoth.


End file.
